A Fate of Two Loves
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: Anakin and his Master, Obi-Wan, are on a vacation to Naboo. Romance flickers between Padmé and Anakin, when Padmé's brother comes, and things get... interesting! (This was my first eevr fanfic! PLEASE r&r!)


|Ahh. Naboo. The sky blue, not a cloud in sight, the emerald green grass, and | |water that sparkles like a million diamonds in the summer sunlight. As Anakin | |inhaled a deep breath of sweet scented air, he couldn't help but wish he could | |live here. Of course, the looks weren't the only reason he liked it here; there | |was Padmè to think about! A harsh wind whipped his Padawan braid across his face.| |Absently, he reached up and tucked it behind his ear. | | | |Obi-Wan walked up from behind him, "Thinking about the planets beauty, or the | |Queens beauty?" Obi-Wan asked teasingly. | | | |Anakin jumped at the sudden voice, "You startled me, Master!" Anakin exclaimed, | |trying to avoid answering the question. | | | |Obi-Wan sat down on Anakin's bed, and looked seriously up at him, "Anakin, A Jedi| |shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love. She's to old for you, plus, she's the| |Queen! Stay away from her." | | | |Anakin glared at him and said, "Honestly, how can I help how I feel, Master?" | | | |Obi-Wan sighed, "I knew you'd say that. Anakin, I was eighteen once too, believe | |me, it's just a crush." With that, Obi-Wan turned and walked out of Anakin's | |room. | | | |Queen Amidala waited impatiently for the Jedi's ship to arrive. Anakin was most | |likely going to be on it, and she couldn't help wondering how much he has grown! | |At last, the Jedi's ship came into view. She watched it land, and started to run | |towards it, but stopped, remembering that she was the queen. Two hooded figures, | |one short, one tall, came into view. The Jedi! The taller one was a least one and| |one half heads taller than the other. Obi-Wan, the shorter of the two, revealed | |himself. For a moment she thought the other hooded figure was Qui-Gon, but, he | |was dead. | | | |"Welcome back to Naboo, Jedi Kenobi!" She said, unsure of who the other was. She | |heard a snicker, and an unfamiliar face took his hood off. She looked at him with| |one eyebrow raised, and a polite smile dancing on her face. | | | |"Oh come on, you don't recognize me?" he asked. | | | |"I'm afraid not!" She said, her face growing red. | | | |He cracked up, "Its me, Anakin!" he said. | | | |She felt her eyes widen, and her mouth drop open, "Anakin?" she asked. | | | |"My, have I really grown THAT much?" he asked, with a mischievous smile on his | |face. | | | |Queen Amidala smiled "Actually, yes! Okay, come with me, gentlemen, I shall show | |you to your quarters." | | | |Obi-Wan sat on his bed, and finished up his unpacking. Anakin had run off, saying| |he had a few "errands" to run. How much can you bet he was trying to find the | |Queen? What would the Jedi Council say if they knew Anakin was in love with the | |Queen? Obi-Wan considered this for awhile, and then just sighed and shook his | |head and continued with his unpacking. | | | |Anakin was wandering the halls, looking for Padmè. Who could guess that this was | |such a huge place! Suddenly, Anakin ran into one of the guards of the palace! | |"Who are you?" the guard asked. | | | |"I'm Anakin Skywalker" Anakin replied. | | | |"Oh, well, Jedi Skywalker, your in the wrong place." With that, Anakin found | |himself being led to his quarters by the guard. How was he going to find Padmè | |now? He needed to talk to her in private before dinner started! | | | |Padmè was in her room with all her handmaidens. She had to dress in time for | |dinner, and there was a lot to do! Makeup, hair, dress, nails, you name it! Plus,| |the Jedi were joining! Force, Ani sure had grown! What if he thought she was | |ugly, or to short? Or just another girl? Why was she thinking this? After all, | |she was a Queen, there where millions of suitors for her to choose from! But as | |she looked at her japor pendant, she knew that Anakin was just something special.| |Before she could think of anything else though, the dinner bell rang! And she | |wasn't even dressed! Force, she was going to be late! | | | |Anakin was sitting at the table with everybody else, waiting for the Queen. They | |couldn't eat until she arrived, but that was the least of his concerns! He just | |wanted to see her! No matter much as people called her Queen Amidala, she'd | |always be Padmè to him, so he was hoping he didn't embarrass himself by calling | |her that in front of anybody else! | | | |Finally, the Queen arrived! She looked beautiful in her lavender and blue gown | |with transparent sleeves, and a turquoise beaded headpiece. Anakin found out that| |he had no appetite whatsoever. He managed to eat a little, but it was hard, Padmè| |was so beautiful! She was gracefully cutting her meat, and talking politely. He | |had to think of something to say to her before dinner was over! | | | |Finally, he mumbled something stupid, "You prepared a great meal, Padmé." Obi-Wan| |glared at him, and everybody looked at him, and somehow managed to contain their | |snickers. | | | |"Well, I think you ought to tell that to the cooks, not me!" Padmè said, with a | |quick wink. | | | |Stupid, stupid him! He knew the Queen had cooks! But words just sort of, well, | |flew out of his mouth! He was desperate! "Oh, okay, sorry!" He said, feeling his | |face grow red. He tried to sort of hide behind his braid, but it ended up getting| |into his food! By now, even the Queen couldn't contain her giggles! | | | |That night, Padmè couldn't sleep. She felt bad about laughing at Anakin, but | |she'd never seen him that red in her life! She got up, and decided she'd go find | |him. She was walking down the hall, when she ran into somebody tall, who looked a| |little like her. Her brother! "Jantice?" she asked, delighted. | | | |Jantice smiled at her, "Baby sister, I'm home once more! So. you're the Queen | |now? Cool! Got any grub?" | | | |Anakin woke, with a bad feeling. A feeling of the presence of evil. He looked | |across the room, his Master was awake also. "Um. Master? I sense a disturbance in| |the Force.." | | | |Obi-Wan looked at him, "Me too, I just woke up with that feeling." He said. They | |looked at each other, and got up to dress and check things out. | | | |As Jantice walked into the kitchen with his sister, he felt an odd presence, | |Jedi. Where ever they where, he would kill them. After all, he was a Sith Lord. | |He was led to the fridge, and as he ate, he plotted a way to kill the Jedi. Just | |with his telepathic power, he could already tell that one was a Padawan and one | |was a Jedi Knight. He smiled in spite of himself, and finished off his glass of | |water. | | | |Padmè was delighted to see Jantice, after all, she hadn't seen him in over a | |decade! But there was something a little different about him, something almost | |frightening. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. No matter, as long as | |she made sure he got some food and a warm place to sleep, everything would be | |fine. After Jantice went to sleep, Padmè realized that she still hadn't | |apologized to Anakin yet, so she decided to sit outside his room until he woke | |up. But what if Obi-Wan woke up before him? | | | |Obi-Wan finished dressing, and he and Anakin went looking for the unidentified | |evil. It was Anakin who suggested they split up. "Hey, Master, wouldn't it go | |faster if we split up?" Anakin had asked. | | | |"I suppose so, just don't get lost, and meet back in our quarters no later then | |1:00." Obi-Wan said. Anakin turned to walk away. "Wait!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. | |"Absolutely no visits to the Queen!" | | | |Anakin turned and looked at him a little sheepishly, "Come on, would I do that?" | |he said with a little laugh. And with that, the Jedi's departed. | | | |Anakin was wondering the halls once again, trying to let his Jedi sense take | |over. But apparently, his sense was a little off today; it led him right to | |Padmè! She looked surprised to see him, and a little sheepish too. "What're you | |doing here?" She asked, grasping her robe a little tighter. | | | |"Me? Hmm good question!" Anakin replied. "I guess I just felt a disturbance in | |the Force." | | | |Padmè looked at him curiously, "What kind of disturbance?" She asked. | | | |"I woke up, and something was just not right. Not to frighten you, but I think | |it's the presence of a Sith Lord!" Anakin told her. Padmè's eyes grew wide. | |Suddenly, he realized that he had forgotten his lightsaber and his belt in his | |room! He glanced at Padmè, and saw the japor pendant he had carved her so long | |ago. He fingered it gently, "You kept it?" He asked, shocked. | | | |"Of course I kept it, I could never throw something so special away!" Padmè said,| |surprised. Anakin gave her the sweetest puppy-dog look she had ever seen. | | | |"I just never though anybody would think something me, a little slave boy, had | |made." Anakin said, happily. | | | |"Oh, Anakin, your not a slave anymore! Remember, without your help, Qui-Gon and I| |would probably still be on Tatooine." She assured him gently. "We both ought to | |get to bed though, see you tomorrow, Ani!" She hugged him and left him standing | |in the hall right outside his room, gazing back at her. | | | |Jantice was having trouble sleeping. When he tried meditating, he saw an awful | |image; his baby sister, being flirted with and hugged by thatthat.. that Jedi. | |Obviously the younger one. Humph, a child. In angered him to think that somebody | |could actually fall in love with his baby sister! He growled, and vowed that he | |would kill this.. Jedi. No matter what. But he must not let Padmè know that he | |was a Sith Lord. She'd warn the Jedi, which would give him the disadvantage. | | | |Anakin staggered into his room like a drunk. Ob-Wan took one look at him, and | |knew that he had just been talking to the Queen. "Find anything suspicious, | |Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked. | | | |"No, you?" Anakin replied. | | | |"Unfortunately, no. Whatever it is, its good at hiding itself!" Obi-Wan said with| |a smile. | | | |"Night." Was the boys curt response, right before the snoring started. Obi-Wan | |fell asleep listening to Anakin's.loud.snores. | | | |Now that she had talked to Anakin, Padmè felt much better. She started thinking | |about talking to him again, but when would she find a time to spare? She was busy| |with politics almost every day! And would Anakin and Jantice get along? She hoped| |so. Oh no, another thing to worry about! She figured she'd be up all night, but | |unexpectedly, she fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow. | | | |Anakin pretended to fall asleep, so Obi-Wan would think he was at peace. But | |truthfully, a million thoughts ran through his head all at once. He knew that | |there was evil in the palace, but who? Was Padmè in danger? And Padmè had kept | |the pendant he made her so long ago! Not many people had really kept anything he | |gave them. Padmè was one special girl, alright. He knew he wasn't supposed to be | |in love, but what could he do to prevent it? Qui-Gon was right, a Jedi's life is | |hard. With a sigh, Anakin fell into a dreamless sleep. | | | |Obi-Wan woke the next morning, to find the bed across the room empty! Where was | |Anakin? Then he got sight of the clock, and laughed in spite of himself. It was | |almost 11:00 A.M.! He'd overslept! He quickly dressed and headed to the dining | |room for breakfast. He arrived, pleased that everybody had waited for him to | |start eating. Before he dug in, he noticed a new addition to the table. A male | |version of the Queen, it looked like. Amidala noticed Obi-Wan looking at him, and| |introduced him as Jantice, her older brother. Obi-Wan could tell Anakin didn't | |like Jantice. Oh well, breakfast now, talk to Anakin later! With that in mind, | |Obi-Wan ate. | | | |Anakin kept one eye on Jantice all through breakfast. Something about him wasn't | |trustable. He seemed pleasant enough, and was as polite as his sister, Padmè, but| |there was just something Anakin didn't like about him. Jantice saw Anakin | |looking, and smiled nicely, and asked for his name. "Anakin, it's a pleasure to | |meet you, Jantice." Anakin replied, courteously. | | | |"Pleased to meet you, Anakin." Jantice said. Anakin noticed a small gleam in his | |eyes as he said that. That gleam was just not trustable. | | | |Jedi. how Jantice hated them. And the young Anakin had to be the most annoying | |one he had ever met! Ha, he actually thinks he has a chance with Padmè? He's | |going to get such a surprise! His baby sister would of course only choose the | |best of suitors. Not this child, not thisJedi! When young Anakin introduced | |himself, that was all Jantice could do to keep from laughing. The Jedi had no | |idea he was a Sith Lord! How easy could this be? He laughed a little, and | |everybody looked at him. "Sorry, I just though of a little joke I learned on the | |trip here." He explained. Padmè favored him with a loving smile. Anakin looked at| |him, one eyebrow raised. Uh oh, looks like he was suspicious! Oh well, if young | |Skywalker ever catches on, then he'll just kill him then instead of later! | |Jantice was getting a little impatient for the fight to start anyways. | | | |Somehow Padmè was getting the feeling that her brother and Anakin got along | |great. They both smiled at each other when introduced, and were as polite as | |could be. Everything was working out great! Anakin was here, her brother was | |here, and they got along! What could ever go wrong? | | | |Anakin walked to their room alone. Obi-Wan looked at him, "Do you not like | |Jantice?" Obi-Wan asked, quite bluntly. | | | |"Well.." Anakin hesitated. "I just don't trust the gleam in his eyes. Its | |probably just paranoia." | | | |Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, you know I can tell when you're lying." Obi-Wan said. | | | | | |"Okay, okay! His presence just feels wrong I guess, I can't really explain it." | |Anakin replied. | | | |"I understand, and I'll keep an eye on him. What do you say to lightsaber | |practice followed by meditating?" Obi-Wan asked his apprentice. | | | |"Sounds great!" Anakin said with an enthusiastic grin. | | | |Padmè noticed a small group of girls, mostly handmaidens, on the balcony. She | |walked up to see what all the commotion was about, and she saw Anakin, without a | |shirt! He and Obi-Wan were working on some lightsaber moves. She moved through | |the group to get a better look, when she saw her brother. Jantice nonchalantly | |watched Anakin and Obi-Wan battle. Anakin won, and everyone, including Padmè and | |Jantice, clapped and whistled. | | | |Anakin looked up, startled. Seeing the knot of girls, he blushed and quickly put | |his shirt back on. Obi-Wan went to dress into more casual clothes, but Anakin | |stayed, cleaning his lightsaber. All the girls surrounded him, and started | |flirting. He had such a bewildered look on his face, that Padmè had to laugh. She| |came over and stood near all the girls, listening to them. | | | |"Your SUCH a great fighter!" | | | |"You looked great out there!" | | | |"How'd you learn to fight like that? Will you teach me?" | | | |"Me too!" | | | |"And me!" | | | |Millions of questions and compliments! Anakin gave them a shy smile, and politely| |told them he had to go meditate. He obviously wasn't used to all the attention. | |When the flock of girls had left, he was gathering his robe. | | | |Padmè approached him, trying to scare him. "You forget, Jedi's are telepathic!" | |Anakin said, his back still turned. When he turned around, she saw a playful grin| |on his face. | | | |She laughed. "I guess I did! You did look great out there though!" She told him, | |hoping not to sound like one of the flirty girls. | | | |Anakin turned bright red, and said "You really think so? Thanks! You look great | |too. Why are you dressed like a handmaiden though?" | | | |She smiled, "I got the day off. Sabè substituted for me. | | | |Anakin gave her that puppy-dog smile, "I got to meditate now, see you soon!" with| |that, he kissed her cheek, and waltzed off. | | | |Jantice watched Anakin play-battle his Master. No doubt, the boy was good! But no| |worries, Jantice knew that he was a lot better, and could easily kill the Jedi. | |He knew they were a little suspicious of him watching them battle, but no matter,| |he could sense that this fight was going to take place very soon. The Jedi would | |be unprepared, and he would have the advantage. The Jedi will soon be dead, both | |of them. Jantice smiled, and walked to his room to meditate and talk to his | |Master on his comlink. | | | |When Anakin came into the room, Obi-Wan was already meditating. Anakin sat down | |next to him, but couldn't concentrate. He couldn't believe all those girls saw | |him, shirtless, battling Obi-Wan! How embarrassing! | | | |Obi-Wan opened one eye, "Anakin, why aren't you meditating?" Obi-Wan asked. | | | |Anakin looked at him, "To much on my mind, Master." Anakin responded. | | | |Obi-Wan sighed, "You keep forgetting to clear your mind before meditating." | |Obi-Wan said. | | | |Anakin nodded and tried again. This time, it was successful. Just what he needed,| |a nice, refreshing, meditate. | | | |Obi-Wan was concerned about Anakin, he seemed to be full of nerves lately. And | |the thing with the queen was bad too Obi-Wan sighed. First, Anakin had trouble | |concentrating on his meditating, and now Obi-Wan was Finally, he gave up on | |meditating and went to the kitchen for a snack. | |Jantice ran into Padmé on his way outside, and she looked love sick. This, of | |course made him mad. Padmé was his baby sister, the only important girl he had | |ever known besides his mother who had died when he was only six. | | | |"Padmé," he said urgently, "I forbid from seeing Anakin again!!" | | | |Taken aback, she looked at him, "Jantice, I don't understand, why not?" | | | |"Because he's a JEDI for gods sake!" he blurted out. Seeing the look in her eyes,| |he immiediaty regretted it. | | | |"Jantice, is there something you're not telling me?" He sighed. | | | |"Baby sister, a lot of things have changed for me." He had to look away from her | |shocked face, "I'm, a Sith Lord." | | | |Anakin jumped out of meditating all of a sudden, his heart pounding. He looked | |around his quarters, but he could see nor sense anything dangerous. He walked | |across his room, and grabbed his robe, and left his quarters. Anakin went | |outside, where he saw Padmè, sitting by the waterfalls, playing with a flower. As| |he approached her, she turned quickly to look at him, her hair whipped across her| |shoulder; her face was streaked with tears. | | | |Anakin immediately went over to her and put his arm around her. "What's wrong" He| |asked, anxiously. | | | |"Anakin" she said, before bursting into fresh tears. He sat there patiently, | |waiting for her to talk, just holding her, and giving all the comfort he could. | | | |Padmè didn't know what to say when Anakin came up to her. No way could she tell | |him what her dear brother had just told her. She was still trying to get over the| |shock of finding out he was a Sith Lord, so telling Anakin was out of the | |question. And it wasn't as if Jantice planned to hurt Anakin or Obi-Wan, so there| |wasn't any reason for them to know, right? She felt Anakin's hand on her back, | |and she slowly started to calm down. | | | |She turned to look at him, his piercing blue eyes were trying to ask her what was| |wrong. "Ani, I." She started. | | | |"You what?" Anakin said gently. | | | |"I can't tell you what's wrong. I'm sorry, but but." And she burst into tears | |once more. | | | |From his hiding spot in the bushes, Jantice could see young Anakin's arms around | |Padmè. His heart swelled with hate. He barred his teeth, and got ready to jump up| |and fight. | | | |As Anakin held Padmè in his arms, he once again got that awful feeling of danger!| |He jumped up, and ignited his lightsaber. And out of the bushes jumped Jantice, | |ready, with a lightsaber in hand. Wha.? A lightsaber? Did this mean that Padmè's | |brother was a.. Sith Lord? No time to think, Jantice thrust his lightsaber at | |Anakin, and Anakin barley had time to block it! Padmè looked at them in horror, | |knowing that they'd fight until one was dead. Who was it going to be, her true | |love, or her brother? Padmè stood up and ran as fast as she could toward the | |palace, she had to find Obi-Wan! | | | |Meanwhile, Obi-Wan twisted the shower knob, and then took his bathrobe off. He | |stepped into the shower, and immiediaty jumped back out, suppressing a scream. | |"FORCE that's cold!" he said. He adjusted the knobs, ashamed with himself. Stupid| |him, he had turned the knob the wrong way! But lately, he just couldn't seem to | |concentrate, he just knew that something bad was going to happen today. Stepping | |back into the now steaming shower, he attempted to relax. He sensed something was| |wrong, Force, what was it? Stop being paranoid! He told himself. Just relax! But | |he couldn't. He had sense of evil, that was oddly familiar. His heart stopped. | |Suddenly, he knew what was wrong. "Anakin" | | | |She met him halfway to his and Anakin's quarters. "Where is he?" Obi-Wan said. He| |must have just gotten out of the shower, because he was only in a bathrobe. "Come| |on! He's here!" Padmè shouted, running as fast as she could back towards where | |Anakin and Jantice where battling. She reached the waterfall, just to see | |Anakin's lightsaber go through Jantice's heart. | | | |"JANTICE!!!!" She shrieked. She ran the remaining 5 yards, catching Jantice in | |her arms. She down looked at his dying face, "Jantice, Jantice, NOO!!! I'll never| |forgive you for this, Anakin!" She said hysterically. She looked up at Anakin, | |and noticed he was covered from head to toe with blood. | | | |She saw a tear form in his eyes. "Pa.." he tried to say, before falling down at | |her feet. Blood gushed from his mouth, ears, and head. Obi-Wan looked horrified. | |"Force, not again!" he cried loudly. As he ran over to his Padawan, he couldn't | |help feeling like this was just like the time Qui-Gon died. He held Anakin's head| |in his arm for a minute, thinking Anakin would die in his arms like his former | |master, then he said, "I'll go get help, stay here!" with that, Obi-Wan ran off | |into the distance. | | | |Padmè sat in the waiting room, nervously chewing on her nails. Obi-Wan was in | |there with Anakin; the only reason Padmè had to stay out was because she had no | |relation to Anakin. Well, neither did Obi-Wan, technically, but he was the only | |family Anakin really had. Jantice was dead. She couldn't decide if she was mad at| |Anakin for killing her brother, or her brother for almost killing Anakin. Obi-Wan| |came out of Anakin's room with the doctor, both talking softly. Padmè was certain| |he'd be dead. | | | |But when Obi-Wan approached her, he said, "Anakin has a forty percent chance to | |live. He was." With that, Obi-Wan started to cry. Padmè looked at him, crying, | |and really couldn't help crying some more herself. She knew that Obi-Wan was | |thinking of Qui-Gon. | | | |The doctor told them what Obi-Wan had not been able to, "Anakin was struck right | |above his ear. He may be blinded if he lives, he may not live. When he fell, | |apparently he broke a rib, which stabbed into his lung." With that, the doctor | |walked shot them a sympathetic smile, and briskly back to Anakin's room. | | | |*Several weeks later* | | | |Padmè was finally allowed to see Anakin. Unfortunately, he had slipped into a | |coma. She walked tentatively into his room. It was awful. He was hooked up to | |hundreds of machines, he was barley breathing, and his pulse was scarcely there. | |Looking at him like this was the worst thing she'd ever seen since the fight. She| |sat down on the chair next to the bed. It was warm from all the times Obi-Wan sat| |there. | | | |"Oh, Anakin, how could I have ever even almost been mad at you. You were only | |defending yourself." She said, brushing his Padawan Braid of his face. His eyes | |flickered, and Padmè leaned forward to see better. But only a flicker, | |apparently, he was still in the coma. Obi-Wan walked in, his eyes looking as red | |as hers felt. | | | |"How is he doing?" He asked her. | | | |"Same" she said sadly. Padmè stood up and looked out the window. Then she looked | |back, to see Obi-Wan sitting in the chair, sound asleep. | | | |*Two months later* | | | |Anakin opened his eyes, for the first time in what felt like a Millennium. His | |head ached, especially above his left ear. He looked around, and all he saw were | |machines, oh, and his Master, sitting on a chair, sleeping. He tried to sigh, but| |realized he couldn't! He panicked, but then he realized that he was able to | |breath, just not big breaths. He wondered if he could talk. | | | |"Ma" and he began coughing, hard, and then he started to cough up blood. Obi-Wan | |awoke with a start, and then immediately called the nurses in. Anakin was put on | |an oxygen tank, which gradually stopped his coughing. | | | |Padmè came running into the room, and when she saw him with his eyes open, she | |felt tears run down her face. Last night, Anakin had almost died. He started to | |cough up blood in his sleep, and almost choked on it. Anakin took one look at her| |tear stained face, and tried to ask what was wrong, but ended up coughing again. | | | | | |Obi-Wan looked at Anakin sympathetically, "Anakin, you won't be able to talk for | |awhile. You're lucky you have your sight now. You almost.." Obi-Wan couldn't | |finish his sentence. | | | |Anakin looked confused,had he almost died? How? What happened anyways? Luckily, | |the doctor was able to refresh his memory of what happened; When the Sith stabbed| |Anakin in the head, in went in right above his left ear, rupturing the skull, and| |luckily not his brain. While falling down, he had broken a rib, which stabbed | |into his lung. He was lucky he was alive. | | | |Anakin started to try to say something, but the doctor handed him a pad of paper | |and a pen."I'm sorry I killed your brother. Please don't be mad! Is there anyway | |I can possibly make it up to you? " | | | |Obi-Wan read the note, and quickly handed it to the Queen. She read it, and | |smiled at him, "No, I'm not mad at you. You were only acting in self defense! I | |just am so happy that your alive, Ani!" She said, a single tear running down her | |cheek. Anakin smiled at her, it was beautiful, even with his oxygen tank on. | | | |*Next year* | |Anakin went back to Naboo, with two small boxes in his cloak. He approached | |Padmè, and told her to close her eyes. He removed one box from his tunic and | |placed it in her hand. She opened her eyes, and then the box. Inside, was a small| |braid, a familiar dirty blonde colored. Her eyes widened. | | | |She turned and looked at Anakin, into his dancing blue eyes, "You're a Jedi | |Knight?" she asked, in a gasp. He gave her his famous puppy-dog smile, and | |nodded, and then kissed her passionately. He took another box out of his tunic, | |and a ring was in there! | | | |Trying to keep his face straight and his voice steady, he got on his knees, | |"Padmè, I knew ever since I saw you, you were something special. I love you more | |than anything in the world, you are truly an angel. Will you marry me?" | | | |Tears of happiness fell down her face. "Yes, yes, yes with all my heart!" she | |replied. | | | |They kissed. Tears of happiness fell down both faces. As Padmè stroked Anakin's | |hair, her fingers found a scar that would never heal, right above his left ear. | |Awful memories flooded her head. She couldn't handle these memories, and her face| |crumpled. But one look at her new fiancée's smile, she felt herself become | |thankful he was alive, and she was ready to face anything, as long as she was | |with Anakin. | | | |*Three months later* | | | |Anakin paced around his room. Where was Obi-Wan! This was his wedding day, and | |Obi-Wan was.. he looked at his watch already 3 minutes late! The door burst open,| |and Obi-Wan came in. | | | |"Why are you late!!" Anakin said, in a panicky voice. | | | |Obi-Wan laughed at the look on Anakin's face. "Anakin, I'm only two minutes late!| |There was a line at the tuxedo renting place." Obi-Wan said, handing Anakin the | |tux. | | | |"THREE minutes! Three! That's a huge difference from two!!" | | | |Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin obviously was nervous. "No fair, you're getting married | |before me!" Obi-Wan said, trying to get Anakin in a better mood. | | | |Anakin turned and glared at him, "Are you going to help me get ready, or make fun| |of me?" Anakin asked, angrily. | | | |"Okay, okay! Touché!" Obi-Wan said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Lets start| |with your hair." With that, the Jedi began their preparations for Anakin's | |wedding. | | | |Padmè ran around the room, looking for her left shoe. She needed to take a walk, | |right now. But before she had a chance to even find her shoe, she was attacked! A| |dozen handmaidens surrounded her, asking her all kinds of questions, "Which dress| |would you like to wear, Your Highness?" | | | |"Do you want the pink shoes, or the white ones?" | | | |"How would you like your hair done?" Padmè rubbed her temples, feeling the coming| |of a headache. | | | |"Sabè, will you please bring me an aspirin?" Padmè asked politely. Sabè scurried | |out to get it. While she waited for her aspirin, she graciously answered all the | |handmaiden's questions. Sabè came back, carrying a glass of water and two | |aspirins. Padmè accepted them. She put the pill in her mouth, and swallowed it | |with a sip of water. | | | |Padmè noticed Sabè standing there, "Sit down, Sabè! You needn't be timid with me,| |you know that!" She said with a laugh, feeling the medicine take its effect. | | | |"Padmè, I think we should start getting you ready, we only have 38 minutes left!"| |Sabè observed. | | | |Padmè sprayed the water in her mouth across the room, "38 minutes? FORCE! Lets | |get going!" Padmè exclaimed. | | | |Fifteen minutes until the wedding. Anakin had sent his Master. Or, uh, Obi-wan, | |to see how his fiancée, Padmè, was. All kinds of thoughts and emotions ran | |through Anakin's head. Force, he couldn't believe he was a Jedi Knight! Time sure| |passed by when you were having fun. But he was going to have to get used to | |calling his former Master Obi-Wan instead of Master. His wedding day! Finally! He| |was going to marry the angel he had met so many years ago. He said he would, and | |Anakin Skywalker never lied! The door opened, and Obi-Wan came in, with a huge | |smile on his face. | | | |"So, how is she" Anakin asked, anxiously. | | | |"She's nervous, but very eager for the wedding to start, and she can't wait to | |see you!" Obi-Wan said. That sure put a smile on Anakin's face! He hadn't seen | |Padmè in over a week! It was a tradition for Jedi's to not see there future | |wives a week from there wedding day. That was torture for Anakin! Although he | |had spent many years away from her before, this was different. She was on the | |same planet this time! Anakin looked at his watch, and noticed it was time to go.| |All of a sudden, his legs wouldn't work! He used the Force to calm himself a | |little, and Obi-Wan and him departed for the chapel. | | | |Padmè's father had arrived early this morning, and was now waiting with her in | |the hall near the chapel. She peeked in, and saw Anakin standing there with | |Obi-Wan, the best man. Anakin was very fidgety, and looked nervous yet happy. He | |was wearing a white tuxedo, with a silver belt. His hair was slicked down, oh, | |how dashing he looked in a tux! She realized that she had never seen him in | |anything but slave clothes and Jedi clothes. All of a sudden, somebody tapped her| |on her shoulder, and she let out a startled cry. | | | |Turning, she realized it was just her father, "The brides maids are here!" he | |said. Sure enough, behind him, where Sabè, Eirtaé and Rabé. She held her arms out| |and embraced them in a loving hug. She heard music start, this was it! And she | |made her long walk down the aisle. | | | |Anakin stood by the podium, and watched as Padmè came slowly down the hall. Her | |beauty was radiating from her, and she looked simply beautiful. She was wearing a| |lovely white, strapless wedding dress, and a transparent pink shawl. Her hair was| |in a curly updo, with a silver and diamond tiara. Anakin could feel his mouth | |dropped open. He was in the presence of an angel, of his angel. Finally, she | |reached the podium. Anakin held both her hands and they gazed into each other's | |eyes, while the preacher said the vows. | | | |Padmè was truly blissful as she held Anakin's hands. | | | |"Do you, Anakin Skywalker, take Padmè Amidala to be your lawful wedded wife?" The| |preacher said. | | | |Her heart raced as Anakin said "I do." | | | |The preacher turned to look at her, "And do you, Padmè Amidala, take Anakin | |Skywalker to be your lawful wedded husband?" | | | |She opened her mouth, tears flowing down her face, "I do." She said in a choked | |up voice. Anakin had tears streaming from his eyes as well. | | | |"If anybody should think these two shouldn't be married, speak now, or forever | |hold your peace." The preacher said. The room was silent, except for the | |sniffles, of course. "I pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said happily, | |"You may now kiss the bride." | | | |Anakin looked into her eyes, and they kissed, passionately, and every last | |person in the room stood and clapped, not a dry face in sight. | | | |The End. | | |  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
